


花押

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 大概可以算咖啡店au（？
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 4





	花押

他朝这边瞧过来，已经是第三回：坐在一张高脚凳上，下半张脸遮在支棱起的平板电脑后头，从两块方型厚玻璃镜片中偷偷瞄过来，像一位希律王目不转睛地瞧他起着舞的巴比伦女儿。*金东旭，狐狸脸的小子凑近了，胳膊肘撞了撞方星现的腰，歪着脑袋问：“那人是不是一直盯着这儿看？”  
“干你的活。”方星现边萃咖啡边道，不满于自己忙碌着而后辈却在明目张胆地浑水摸鱼。  
“每次哥一当班，”金东旭又讲，冲着一个方向撇脑袋，“他就会来。”  
方星现顺着金东旭的下巴尖看去，那儿一页悬空的齐密刘海下露出来一双匆匆别过了的黑眼珠。  
“他长得真像青蛙。”*方星现抖着双肩，忽然自顾自地，在金东旭摸不着头脑的眼神里，埋头笑了起来。他在给青蛙客人的塑料杯子上用黑色油漆笔画了只小小的卢西奥蛙头。  
“去，”然后他也用胳膊肘撞了撞金东旭的腰，“给他送去。”  
于是，有一趟，金东旭带回来一张方块便签纸。  
“诺拉，”青蛙写道，在白色方块薄片上，“诺拉，我亲爱的诺拉：我美丽的篱笆边野花，我深蓝色的、被雨淋湿的花儿。”*用一只签字笔把这臆想的名字正正反反写了六遍。正面三遍，背面又是三遍，一面的韩文字体和另一面的英文字体都是同样漂亮。方星现，一颗柜台后的方受阴雨洗刷过一遍的海藻头，眼镜片上犹挂着未干的雨珠子，在一面雾云荫蔽的窗边把便签纸叠成了一架濡湿冰凉的纸飞机。塑料杯子上从蛙头画到翅膀，最后只偷懒地剩下两颗圆眼睛。方星现端着托盘把杯子和纸飞机一起端到青蛙坐的那个圆桌上。  
“喂，”方星现撂下盘子，得仰着些脑袋才能与青蛙对视，“我不叫女人名字。”  
不是所有男人都跟金东旭似的喜欢取个女人英文名。  
“我又不知道你的名字。”青蛙避开他的视线，嘟囔着说。  
“我也不知道你的。”  
“郑泰成，我叫郑泰成。”  
郑泰成又从双肩包里抽出一张便签纸，唰唰地写了几个字便递了过来道：“这是我的战网ID。”  
“你还真玩？”方星现收下便签纸塞进了自己的裤子口袋里，“随便画的。我只会画那个。”  
“确实……很巧。”  
方星现望着他赧然的模样几乎要自作多情地以为他是特地为了同自己套近乎才去注册了个账号的。  
“好吧，”方星现展平纸飞机，掏出笔写上，“这是我的。”  
他用圆圈圈似的字迹把那几个指向章鱼的字母盖在了情诗上头。油漆笔的墨色章鱼爪捉住了暴雨夜的航船。郑泰成把满是折痕的小船夹进一本黛色的硬皮书里。  
确实足称巧之又巧，打消了方星现偶尔自作多情的念头——郑泰成偏偏就是个生涯一长条绿色的卢西奥专精玩家。  
“其实所有辅助英雄都会玩一点，”郑泰成的声音从耳机里传来，间杂些微的电流呲呲之声，“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字。”  
“告诉你了，叫JJoNak，”方星现正查看着薇薇头像的Anamo的生涯，“好像分数差不多，要不要排竞技？”  
“JJoNak是什么意思？”  
方星现后来也会觉得自己的ID取得多多少少有些傻兮兮的，但仍旧如实回答：“笨拙的章鱼。”  
“你的头发倒是蛮像章鱼的。”郑泰成沉默了几秒继而笑呵呵地讲。  
怎样，肯定是在笑他惫懒而从不勤洗头发。就像朴店长有时候说：“狗崽子闻起来一股子海里的味道。”海葡萄、海葵、海藻，至少有十几个咸腥气的名词被拿来形容过他的头顶和发旋。郑泰成在便签纸上写字，写得斯斯文文，又要命地腻人，什么美丽啦、花儿啦，毛头小子一般的莽撞诗意，未曾想说起话来也就是这幅平平常常的世俗模样。不过总好过一个不谙世故的书呆子，毕竟方星现可不想连打游戏都要费尽心思揣摩一颗榆木脑袋。  
“我拉个朋友，”方星现看见金东旭上线了，顺手就邀请了一下，“那就玩快速吧。”  
“星现哥，”金东旭飞快地溜进队伍语音里，“干嘛排快速？那我要玩输出。”  
Anamo给他发来一条密聊的粉字：“哦，星现。”  
方星现没睬他，转头给金东旭发：“操你的。”  
金东旭问：“这人是谁？”  
方星现回答：“寻找组队里随便拉的。”  
也不知道金东旭是信了还是没信。  
他倒是高高兴兴地玩了三整把麦克雷，从头到尾锁死不换，也没有再不长眼地喊“星现哥”。郑泰成从第三人进来后就没有讲过话，只是时不时闭着麦敲几行无关紧要的字，无非什么“对面起狙了”、“他们下波有吸”之类的。三连败结束在一个激素的方星现源氏被吸进重力喷涌里。他骂骂咧咧地把演子麦克雷踢出小队，然后对郑泰成说：“我们去排位。”  
“好，”金东旭一旦离开，郑泰成便又顺顺畅畅地开了麦，“你不会排位玩源的对吧？”  
“不，”方星现不客气地讲，“安娜给我。你安娜太菜了。”  
“确实，”郑泰成在那头闷闷地讲，像是嘴巴离麦太远抑或是干脆地压低了声线，“很久没玩了。”  
那是在等待队列的间隙，自定义，漓江塔夜市，郑泰成选了法老护卫皮肤的安娜，一遍一遍地对着他打沙滩球。方星现头一遭与他相处，一时间也搞不懂他这样的反应算一个轻轻松松的玩笑还是带着点无所适从的尴尬。

*即莎乐美。  
*见方星现18年8月20日ins。  
*乔伊斯《致诺拉》。


End file.
